finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thunder Mastery
Skill Tree Minor Thunder *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 12 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) *Element: Thunder *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Description: Deals basic Thunder-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Thunder-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: Minor Thunder can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when Median Thunder '''is unlocked. Median Thunder *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Thunder (2) - Rank cannot surpass Minor Thunder Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 15 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1 per additional Rank) *Element: Thunder *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: Deals standard Thunder-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Thunder-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1.5 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: '''Median Thunder can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when Greater Thunder '''is unlocked. Greater Thunder *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Median Thunder (2) - Rank cannot surpass Median Thunder Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 20 + 18 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d10 + 1.5 per additional Rank) *Element: Thunder *Range: 4 cells *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Deals great Thunder-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Thunder-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: '''Greater Thunder can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when '''Electroblast '''is unlocked. Electroblast *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Greater Thunder (2) - Rank cannot surpass Greater Thunder Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 34 + 22 per additional Rank *Element: Thunder *Range: 5 cells *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Deals huge Thunder-based Magic damage to foes that are born under the Earth Element Affinity. *Effect: This spell deals Thunder-based damage equivalent to the same Rank of Greater Thunder. Electroblast will deal double damage on characters that are born under the Earth element. Thunder Mastery *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Thunder (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase Thunder-based Elemental damage of spells. *Effect: All Thunder-based spells deal Magical Drive * (0.5) more damage per Rank. Thunder Strike *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirment: Thunder Mastery (4) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 16 + 44 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: Creates a chain lightning in a straight line, hitting multiple foes. *Effect: Next Thunder-based Magic damage spells will inflict damage to multiple foes at the same time. The Area of Effect is 1 X 6 cells in a straight line from the Elementalist, each subsequent character hit by the spell will receive 10% more damage. Additional Ranks increase the number of next spells that will be affected by Thunder Strike, 1 per Rank. Thunder Pillars *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirement: Median Thunder (3) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 22 + 52 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 2 turns per Rank *Description: Creates several Thunder Pillars in front of the caster. *Effect: Creates 3 + 2 per additional Rank Thunder Pillars that strikes randomly the battlefield around the caster. The Elementalist must roll 1d10 and count clockwise from the front cell. Rolling a 10 will allow the caster to choose the striked cell, while rolling the same number twice will take the striked place as the new center of the spell, allowing the caster to get hit by their own spell by a small percentage. Each Thunder Pillar will deal damage equal to the highest Rank of Minor Thunder. Seal of Thunder *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Greater Thunder (4) *Type: Passive *Description: Transforms Thunder-based apells of the Elementalist into powerful strikes. *Effect: All single-target Thunder-based spells will now have 50% chance to inflict Seal Movement. Combine Thunder Magic *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Electroblast (5) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 100 *Description: Combines the Elementalist's Thunder-based spells with another element to create something new. *Effect: Allow the Elementalist to combine any Thunder-based spell with another Element they own as an Elementalist Tree choice. Inferno (Fire), Storm (Water), Vortex (Wind) and Crystal (Earth) are the possible combinations with Thunder. The new Element will only take into consideration the lowest Element Resistance between the two elements and will add the new element's effect in addition.